Based on studies of therapeutic effectiveness there is a general impression that cigarette smoking and obesity, like the major addictions, are intractible and highly resistant to long-term modification. This reputation for the intractibility of the addictive states is probably a product of the fact that the only easily available subjects for studies of recidivism and addiction are those people who have gone to therapists for help--a self-selected, hard core group who have been unable to help themselves. People who cure themselves do not go to therapists. By means of an interview study, it is the intention of the proposed research to study the rates of self cure of cigarette smoking and obesity in anon-therapeutic segment of the general population. It is our expectation that this study will indicate that both cigarette smoking and obesity are considerably more modifiable than heretofore suspected. The interview will focus on self-help techniques and practices and data analysis will be concerned with what sorts of techniques work, for what sorts of subjects, under what conditions.